


Shadows of Us

by Velvetina_Belle



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Emotions, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/pseuds/Velvetina_Belle
Summary: Ghost looks at Steve and does his best to not be too obvious in his pining





	Shadows of Us

Keeping his head bowed, pretending to work on lyrics, Ghost couldn’t stop himself from shooting sideways glances at Steve. His view was somewhat blocked by pale tendrils of hair (he really should get that cut) but that didn’t matter to Ghost. Steve’s face was etched into his memory from the slightly stubby eyelashes – that too often got burnt when Steve lit a joint – to the chapped lips that Steve was absentmindedly nibbling at as he strummed his guitar. Lips that he knew that, even when surprised, responded and kissed well enough to make his heart thud ominously against his ribcage. Warning about all the potential disasters. 

_Don’t think about that_ his mind told him. Imagining would only make it worse because he was horrifically well aware about just how good it could be between the two of them but also how giving in to the urges could lead to his death. And death was the preferable option to the scenarios where he ‘lived’ having lost Steve’s friendship as nothing more than a shadow of himself. After facing Zillah – knowing that Nothing and company were still in the world – death was no longer the terror it had once been. He was well aware, too aware, that there were many worse fates a person could face. He teetered on the edge of them.

“Ghost?”

Sickeningly, dizzyingly, with his stomach sinking, Ghost’s eyes focused once more on Steve’s face. His best friend who was staring at him with a crinkled brow of confusion as to why Ghost had been staring at him like a love sick puppy.

“Y-yeah?” Ghost prayed Steve’s ability not to see what he didn’t want to would kick in.

“You alright?”

“Just trying to think of what words to write.”

A wide grin slashed across Steve’s face. “Well if you’re having to try and think you’re going about it the wrong way man. All the best songs are written higher than a fucking kite. I just got some good shit off Toby and I’m willing to share.”

_Willing to share if it makes me stop wanting to question shit._

The thought cut into Ghost’s brain and burned him. Keeping his face passive he nodded. At least with this outcome he may be lonely forever but he’d still have Steve by his side.


End file.
